yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Veteran
Team Veteran is a movement whose goal is to eradicate famous YouTubers who have large fanbases in order to decrease the amount of fans flooding the server and the mass destruction that sporadic newfags could cause. They do this by conducting mass killings of the fans and hunting the specific YouTuber constantly. The group was formed in June of 2016 in order stop the invasion of TheCampingRusher fans on the server. The members before the assembly of Team Veteran were called "OGs" by Rusher and veterans afterwards. Team Veteran is one of the two main belligerents in The Rusher War, the other being Team Rusher. It should be noted that Team Veteran and the Fourth Incursion are two separate entities, despite some overlapping members and goals, as well as Team Veteran being more of a movement, an idea, a meme, and a community initiative, rather than an actual "team" or “faction”. History Team Veteran was started on June 16, 2016 by the player Fit as a means of defending against the imposing Rusher invasion by a famous youtuber known as TheCampingRusher, in the summer of 2016. While still in its infancy, Team Veteran was regarded by Oldfaggots as a valid method of destroying the Rushers. However, as Fit's channel grew, Rushers began to "join" Team Veteran, which made several Oldfaggots turn against it. Before the official video, Fit made a video that would launch his YouTube career. He made a video about slaughtering a base of Rushers on the temporary map of 2016, along with Babbaj and jared2013. This video would later become recognized as the video that started the war. By the time Newmape 2016 had ended, Fit had a fanbase of over 25,000 subscribers. With this, he forced Team Veteran upon his subscribers to create a formidable opposition to Team Rusher. Throughout the war, many Oldfags and Midfags participated on the side of Team Veteran. On October 9th, 2016, Fit officially put Team Veteran to rest as the Rusher War was officially over and the Rusher Era was about to end. However, Fit declared a call to arms on November 25th, 2016, and reawoke Team Veteran as a French youtuber known as AgentGB, a youtuber with 600k subscribers, posted a video about the server. Fit ordered the killing of any player who speaks french on the server. However, AgentGB never made another video. The group was also put on watch for the Spanish crisis when ElRichMC joined the server. Another time Fit called members Team Veteran back together was to grief Viper Base, a base made by Offtopia, however most say it was just for the money on Fit's YouTube channel. The most recent reawakening of Team Veteran was during the 6th Incursion to wipe out the Antfags that were joining server due to AntVenom’s video. Controversies As mentioned earlier, several oldfags disliked Team Veteran due to their inclusion of newfags. However, according to Sato86, Fit intentionally did this to create a ruse. The idea was, by making war propaganda videos for Team Veteran, newfags would be under the impression that they were helping Team Veteran in the “war”. Sato's point was to use the newfags that were in Team Veteran to regain territory on the temp mape as they were losing ground. Once temp mape ended, oldfags, independent, and midfag Team Veteran members alike, would begin to slaughter all newfags, no matter their banner. Fit's apparent ruse was to cause the Rusherfags to turn against each other, causing distrust and less team formation. Oldfags did not care what banner the newfags had so they were all slaughtered. Whether this was true or not was unknown at the time, however many people probably looked at this as a cover up from Sato that they kept newfags in the group as no oldfag, Veteran or independent, showed a video where they attacked a rusherfag with a Veteran Banner. Sato has said that not all oldfags were in this ruse during temp mape. This may have also been a cover up for the long belief that the group was actually a meme and was used to encourage the war, meaning the group actually welcomed newfags. As stated, many believed during the war and afterwards that Team Veteran's was founded in order to encourage the war and make it a publicity stunt, rather than solely being out to erradicate the Rusher threat. This also caused oldfags and midfags to move away from Team Veteran as the group wasn't truly out to hate Rushers. Post war, Veteran leadership later implicated or blatantly confirmed this as without the war and the publicity it brought, the server may not have recovered from the 2015 backdoor crisis before the war. Whether or not the group was simply always a meme, it cannot be denied that people had a general dislike for the rusher floods and that many were massacred and followed the original intention of Team Veteran to get the rushers off the server. At this point, Team Veteran is really just pseudo group that fitfags and others join in order to fight newfag invasions and really is considered a meme. Relation * Team Rusher - The main enemy of Team Veteran. * Peacekeepers - Team Veteran is enemies with the Peacekeepers as they are a Pro-Rusher group and could be called a Rusher sub group due to their close relations with Team Rusher. They also hate the Peacekeepers because of Napkin0fTruth who betrayed Team Veteran to join the Peacekeepers. * Resistance - Team Veteran is enemies with the Resistance as the Resistance griefed the Valley of Wheat and were a Pro-Rusher/Anti-Veteran group. The two teams had many skirmishes with each other during the Rusher War and one of the Resistance's dupe bases was griefed by Team Veteran during the 4th Incursion. During the Biggest Battle in 2b2t History, the two teams had a temporary truce and teamed up against Rusher. * Team Aurora - While technically not a sub group, the group can be considered a Team Veteran sub group of sorts during the course of the Rusher War. Its relation with Team Veteran is similar to the relation between Peacekeepers and Rushers. It was mainly the "Rusher" part of the group as the members are mainly newfaggots and players that joined due to Rusher. Neda T, their leader, was a Veteran spy who insided the Resistance and moved on to create her own Pro-Veteran group. The group is now in somewhat of a civil war with the 4th Reich. * The 4th Reich - Despite being comprised of new players who joined after TheCampingRusher, they have worked with Team Veteran in several Anti-Rusher operations. They also have been present in many of the major battles during the war and contributed to the Rusher Massacre of Spawn and the 4th Incursion. The relation between the 4th Reich and the Veterans was very strong and the Reich could be considered a sub group of Team Veteran during the Rusher War. Some oldfags have worked with and actually joined the 4th Reich during and after the Rusher War (ie Babbaj, jared2013, Sato86). * The Vortex Coalition - At first The Vortex Coalition worked with Team Veteran to destroy sanctuaries and kill new players, but they declared neutrality after a few weeks due to many new players being interested in the group. Banner The Team Veteran banner consists of 3 layers on top of a black banner base. Crafting this requires 1 Black Banner, 1 Oxeye Daisy, 5 Ink Sac and 6 Light Grey Dye. The banner is crafted as follows. Notable Members * Fit (Leader, Youtuber) * Babbaj (General, Respected member) * jared2013 (Notorious griefer) * Sato86 (Interim-Incursion leader, Respected member) * _Henry_ (Respected member) * iDerin (Valued Tactician and War Veteran; Respected member, Incursion leader) *fr1kin (lowlife) * torogadude (Youtuber) * xcc2 (Respected Member) * Offtopia (Respected member, General) * Jacktherippa (Respected member) * Parthicus * DemonElite119 (Not fond of Team Veteran, but more or less worked with them and contributed intel during various conflicts) * marksman77 * willyroof * RainbowCats * hurc * 0xymoron * pYrO1v1aniac * ExaltedSpartan * DocSmurf ( AwesomeX23666 | Mostly known for his builds and red stone work) * LosAngeles173 * Razpaq * HappySeniorMan * UselessIsUseful * Aaronics7 * DiscoRay * LoliLicker * NatInTheHat8 * rogueghost * Niggerof2b2t * Salt_exe * doctrzombie * Jacilo * jman08 * OMG * 500Kills * AlphaComputer * zombemau5 * Kinorana/Viooltje * 2b2t_BaseAlt * Tokerbuds * RainbowCats * MoldyCreeperLOL * Jumbo_Warrior The exact number of Veterans is unknown. Several other oldfags, midfags, and newfags have contributed to the Team Veteran cause. The group is mainly full of newfags now as several oldfags began to give up on the cause and Fit's newfag fanbase on his youtube channel. Category:Factions Category:Groups